


tip of an iceberg

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: Janis & Damian fics [6]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Ending, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, hnnng, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: “During your speech, you said you’d eat alone at lunch if you had to. You know you don't, right?”I froze. “That's what got you worried?”“Tip of an iceberg dear. You have no clue what's under the water.”
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Series: Janis & Damian fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779616
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	tip of an iceberg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone Gets Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860368) by [WiseGirlEverdeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen). 



> Inspired by Wisegirleverdeens wonderful "someone gets mad"  
> hers is a lot more angsty and damian gets mad which is somthing you dont see often but I LOVE  
> so yeah, we stan

“Hey,” Damian said, jogging up to me so we could walk in step. His arm snaked around my waist as I looked at him. He looked utterly wiped out and  _ honest?  _ I could only imagine how I looked. I couldn’t blame either of us though, it had been a rough couple days.

First Cady, then the burn book, and finally Regina George got hit by a bus in front of the entire female student body. And Damian.

Out of everything I had gone through, it was the latter that fucked me up the most. 

Yeah, I wanted to see Regina suffer, but not like this. I didn't want the blonde  _ dead _ . 

There had just been so much blood. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Damian asked. His eyes were trained on me carefully as we walked through the school to Damian’s car. 

“I’ve been better, but I’ve definitely been worse.”

Damian just nodded. He still had his arm around me as we walked over to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door for me and watched carefully as I buckled. 

Was I so bad at hiding my feeling that I had Damian this worked up? Yeah I'm having a shit week, but I haven't seen Damian this worried about me in years.

Damian placed a quick kiss on my forhead and walked around to his side of the car. 

I tucked a two toned strand of hair out of my face and sat up straighter. 

“I’m okay, y’know?” I ask looking at Damian as he begins to drive. 

HIs hands flexed on the steering wheel cautiously as he kept his eyes on the road. “Yeah. I’m aware.”

“Then why-?” My question trails off as we reach a red light. Damian turns to look at me.

“During your speech, you said you’d eat alone at lunch if you had to. You know you don't, right?”

I froze. “That's what got you worried?”

“Tip of an iceberg dear. You have no clue what's under the water.” Damian says, his eyes going back to the road as the light turns green. 

“Oh.”

“I think we’ve both had a rough week.” Damian says. “And you know how my therapist tells me I need to control what I can and let go of what I can't?”

I nod. Damian has a bad habit of getting stressed when things are out of his control and gets fixated on what he would do to change it if he could. Even though he can't. (Like Cady destroying her life in the art room trying to call Aaron for the eighty fourth time.)

“Well I’ve decided to talk with you about your speech, because I can control parts of that. Purposely ignoring Cady and the burn book.”

“Mhm” I say. “Continue.”

“You said, if I eat alone at this moment, that's just what I’ll do.”

“Right.”

“But you know I’d never let you eat lunch alone.”

“It was to help aid my point.” I say, reaching out my hand. Damian grabs it without looking, our finger intertwining comfortingly. 

“And it was an amazing point. But I wanna hear you say it, ‘I know I’ll never eat lunch alone because I have Damian’.”

“I know I’ll never eat lunch alone because I have Damian.” I repeat. But my mind was saying other things. Damian was the flamboyant open gay kid. He got along with the chorus kids, the theater geeks, and even the dance and debate team. He could be so popular if he wanted to, why did he stick with me?

I guess I had my own iceberg of worries to work through. 

“Now say it like you mean it.” Damian said. “I can practically hear that brain of yours spouting all sorts of bs.” 

“I, Janis Sarkisian, know I will never eat lunch alone because I have my best friend and soulmate, Damian Hubbard.” I say sarcastically as Damian rolls his eyes.

“Now you’re over selling it. Seriously love, whats up?” He asks, pulling into his driveway. It was a normal occurrence for me to spend the night at Damian’s, but I sent a quick next to my mom anyway. 

_ It's kinda too late to ask though. _

“It's nothing, just- irrationally worried about everything.” I say simple. 

_ Great way to sum it up, Sarkisian. _

Damian nods as we get out of the car.

“Care to specify?”

He opens his front door, letting me in first. His mom was working the day shift so we had the house to ourselves.

“I guess when two out of the only three people you’ve ever let close to you stab you in the back and throw your sexuality in your face, you reevaluate.”

“You aren't reevaluating  _ me _ right?”

“Not in a bad way.” I say follow Damian as he walks to the sofa.

“Describe the way then.” He pats his knees as I lay on the sofa, a cue for me to put my head on his lap. I compile.

“Just, I’m really lucky to have you.” I say. “You could hang out with anyone in school you wanted. You chose the girl with quite possibly the most emotional baggage ever. I’m such a liability to anyone who goes to Northshore yet you stick to my side like glue. And you don't have to. I’m sure your life would be so much less stressful if you just let me do whatever I wanted all those years ago.”

We both knew what ‘whatever’ intailed to, and I felt Damian stiffen a bit.

“First off,” I feel a perfectly manicured nail start messing with my hair. “That's a two way street darling. I need you just as much as you need me. Second, you are my soulmate, my other half, the godmother to my kids if we don't just get married for tax purposes and get cats together. I would never leave you. Even if somebody tried to pay me to.”

I laughed. “How much are we talking?”

“You can't pay to be away Janis.” Damian dead pans. “Not even Kylie Jenner has the money to do it.”

“Thanks Damian.” I say, getting up to wrap my arms around him. 

He does so too, his arm rubbing my bicep soothingly.

“Of course Jan. Anytime.”

“Now,” I sat with my leg swung over the side of the sofa the way Damian had before. “Let's talk about that iceberg of yours.” I say tapping my thighs for Damian to lay.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to lay off the angst in this fic and it shows


End file.
